Garden gnome (Far Harbor)
(blue) (destroyed) (red) }} The garden gnome is a junk item in the Fallout 4 add-on Far Harbor. Characteristics Garden gnomes are used as set dressing, and much like teddy bears are often positioned in amusing or horrifying situations. There are three visual styles found on the island - red, blue and damaged. They have very little value beyond their use in crafting, decorating settlements or as ammo for the junk jet. Crafting The garden gnome can be broken down into its individual components for use in crafting: Locations * Four on the very top of the Vim! Pop factory (office building) near the glass dome. These may require a jet pack equipped power armor to reach. You can also take some jet and jump up there from the nearby pipe. * Four (two destroyed, one blue, one red) near a dug-up skeleton and a headstone south of the Old Pond House, about halfway to the southern shore. There is also a shovel, a few burnt books and candles surrounding the open grave. * Four blue gnomes at the Fringe Cove docks, one at the base of a crane, one in a yellow shipping crate, one in the driver's seat of a truck and one can be found higher up, on top of a crane next to the ship with the ladders on the western-most side of the location. * Three in a murderous tableau, amid the ruins of a destroyed house southwest of Eagle's Cove Tannery. * Two destroyed gnomes at the Vim! Pop factory. ** There is also a single red gnome in the exterior. * Two on a small island surrounded by flaming ships below Harbor Grand Hotel. * Two south of Harbor Grand Hotel, near Huntress Island, on a small sailing ship close to the burning one. * South of Far Harbor and east of Beaver Creek Lanes, the Sole Survivor will find a small island with one (destroyed) house. Just east of that island is a dinghy, next to a red buoy; one gnome can be found on the dinghy. * One is found on top of some lockers in the Nucleus Command Center. * One inside the cab of the yellow loader at Echo Lake Lumber. * One is also shown as a "prize" above the milk bottle toss beside the Echo Lake Lumber settlement. * On the MS Azalea, a garden gnome sits on a metal girder jutting out of the ship. Jump down from the shipping crates to reach it. * Just north of the MS Azalea on a cliff, seemingly looking at the base of the cliff, where a skeleton and wheelchair are located. * One inside Harbor Grand Hotel, on the toilet of the room across from the one where the safe room is, and another outside in a round flower bed near the empty swimming pool. * Take the road west from Harbor Grand Hotel to a ruined house near a lion statue, across the street from a Red Rocket, there is one under the back porch holding a camera. * One beside a ruined house and a lawn mower on the north side of Huntress Island. * One is at the front of a destroyed house directly East from Haddock Cove. It's near the front door, right next to a plastic flamingo. Behind the scenes In the real world, garden gnomes are lawn ornaments, made from ceramic and painted bright colors. Bugs Removing gnomes from the small island and the sailing ship close to Harbor Grand Hotel, and from the milk bottle toss at Echo Lake Lumber, and then placing them at the Longfellow's cabin settlement as decoration, may result in the gnomes disappearing and returning to their original places. Gallery Fo4FH garden gnome red.png|Red garden gnome Fo4FH garden gnome destroyed.png|Destroyed garden gnome FarHarbor-Gnome-RuinedHouse1.jpg|A gnome, one of three found near Eagle's Cove Tannery GnomeSail02Huntress.jpg|Two gnomes northeast of Huntress Island GardenGnome-Haddock-FarHarbor.jpg|Gnome at Haddock Cove f4-hardware-gnome.jpg|Gnome at Echo Lake Lumber Gnome-nearlion.jpg|Garden gnome west of Harbor Grand Hotel F4-fireislandgnomes.jpg|Two gnomes on a small island surrounded by flames near Harbor Grand Hotel F4-echolakeprizegnome.jpg|Destroyed garden gnome at the milk bottle toss beside the Echo Lake Lumber settlement F4-gnome-fringecove.jpg|One of three garden gnomes found at Fringe Cove docks f4-hotelgardengnome.jpg|A gnome with two skulls beside the empty swimming pool at Harbor Grand Hotel f4-huntress-gnome.jpg|Garden gnome on Huntress Island Category:Far Harbor junk items ru:Садовый гном (Far Harbor) uk:Садовий гном (Far Harbor)